Libri
I libri (Books) di magic si sono diffusi in parallelo all'uscita delle espansioni. Gli intrecci storici e narrativi che facevano da background alle espansioni, ispirarono molti scrittori, che vennero assunti dalla Wizards per creare nuove storie e nuovi personaggi o semplicemente per meglio definire quelli già esistenti. Come per le espansioni, molti dei romanzi fino a Flagello sono ambientati nel piano di Dominaria, mentre da Mirrodin in poi la storia si sposta in altri piani. Per diversi motivi, dal blocco di Innistrad la pubblicazione dei libri è stata cancellata. La storia continuerà a essere narrata attraverso la rubrica Uncharted Realms del sito della Wizards of the Coast, le guide dei planeswalker, le carte stesse e i fumetti della IDW publishing. Dal blocco di Ritorno a Ravnica, la storia è tornata a essere narrata anche attraverso gli ebook. Questo metodo non ebbe molto successo e venne presto abbandonato in favore delle pubblicazioni web. Dal Blocco di Tarkir, la storia è andata avanti esclusivamente attraverso le storie web, disponibili anche in italiano (abbandonate con l'uscita di Dominaria, sul sito della Wizard sempre nella rubrica Uncharted Realms, che dal 13 gennaio 2016 porta il nome di Magic Story. Dal 2019 la storia torna nuovamente a essere narrata anche attraverso i libri in forma cartacea. Libri senza ciclo Dieci romanzi vennero pubblicati senza appartenere ad un ciclo specifico, fatta eccezione per la trilogia di Greensleeves, che si ricollega anche al primo libro. *Arena *Whispering Woods (Trilogia di Greensleeves) *Shattered Chains (Trilogia di Greensleeves) *Final Sacrifice (Trilogia di Greensleeves) *The Cursed Land *The Prodigal Sorcerer *Ashes of the Sun *Song of Time *And Peace Shall Sleep *Dark Legacy *The Thran Cicli 'Ciclo degli Artefatti' *The Brothers' War *Planeswalker *Time Streams *Bloodlines 'Ciclo Era Glaciale' *The Gathering Dark *The Eternal Ice *The Shattered Alliance 'Ciclo delle Maschere' *Mercadian Masques *Nemesis *Prophecy 'Ciclo Invasione' *Invasion *Planeshift *Apocalypse 'Ciclo Odissea' *Odyssey *Chainer's Torment *Judgement 'Ciclo Leggende I' *Johan *Jedit *Hazezon 'Ciclo Leggende II' *Assassin's Blade *Emperor's Fist *Champion's Trial 'Ciclo Assalto' *Onslaught *Legions *Scourge 'Ciclo di Mirrodin' *The Moons of Mirrodin *The Darksteel Eye *The Fifth Dawn 'Ciclo di Kamigawa' Il ciclo di Kamigawa fu il primo ciclo (e attualmente, l'unico) a essere tradotto interamente in italiano da Armenia. *Il Fuorilegge: Campioni di Kamigawa *L'Eretico: Traditori di Kamigawa *Il Guardiano: Salvatori di Kamigawa 'Ciclo di Ravnica' *Ravnica: City of Guilds *Guildpact *Dissension 'Ciclo di Spirale Temporale' I primi due libri del ciclo sono stati tradotti e distribuiti in italiano da Armenia. In seguito delle poche vendite effettuate dai primi due libri, la casa editrice decise di non tradurre l'ultimo. *La Spirale Temporale *Caos Dimensionale *Future Sight 'Ciclo di Lorwyn' *Lorwyn *Morningtide 'Ciclo di Landa Tenebrosa' *Shadowmoor *Eventide Romanzi Blocco Nel 2009 i piccoli romanzi che narravano la storia di una singola espansione vennero sostituiti da un unico romanzo che ne racconta la storia completa. Tuttavia la storia del Blocco di Ritorno a Ravnica e del Blocco di Theros venne stampata su più di un volume. *Blocco di Alara: Alara Unbroken *Blocco di Zendikar: Zendikar: In the Teeth of Akoum *Blocco di Cicatrici di Mirrodin: The Quest for Karn *Blocco di Ritorno a Ravnica: **Return to Ravnica: The Secretist, Parte 1 **Gatecrash: The Secretist, Parte 2 **Dragon's Maze: The Secretist, Parte 3 *Blocco di Theros: **Theros: Godsend, Parte 1 **Journey into Nyx: Godsend, Parte 2 Planeswalkers Novel Nel 2009 vennero pubblicati dei romanzi, ognuno dedicato a un planeswalker diverso. Le scarse vendite tuttavia spinsero la Wizards of the Coast a terminare il progetto. *Jace Beleren: Agents of Artifice *Chandra Nalaar: The Purifying Fire *Liliana Vess: The Curse of the Chain Veil *Tezzeret: Test of Metal Antologie *Tapestries *Distant Planes *Rath and Storm *The Colors of Magic *The Myths of Magic *The Dragons of Magic *The Secrets of Magic *The Monsters of Magic Le Guide dei Planeswalker Nel settembre del 2008 venne pubblicata una guida per i planeswalkers, con l'obbiettivo di proseguire il progetto per ogni nuovo piano visitato. Dopo le scarse vendite, il progetto cartaceo venne abbandonato e tutto venne trasferito nella rubrica Uncharted Realms, poi rinominata Official Magic Fiction. *A Planeswalker's Guide to Alara Le Guide di Dungeons & Dragons Nel 2018 un libro guida di D&D viene pubblicato per Gilde di Ravnica e Fedeltà di Ravnica. *Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica Comics 'Armada' *Antiquities War *Arabian Nights *Dakkon Blackblade *Elder Dragons *Fallen Angel *Fallen Empires *Homelands *Ice Age *Legend of Jedit Ojanen *Nightmare *Serra Angel *Shandalar *The Shadow Mage *Urza-Mishra War *Wayfarer 'IDW Publishing' *Magic the Gathering Comics *Magic the Gathering: The Spell Thief *Magic the Gathering: Path of Vengeance *Magic the Gathering: Theros *Magic the Gathering: Chandra *Magic the Gathering: Chandra Trials of Alara 'Altro' *What's New with Phil and Dixie Compendi *Artifacts Cycle I *Artifacts Cycle II Graphic Novel *Gerrard's Quest *Path of the Planeswalker *Path of the Planeswalker II Libri illustrati Nel gennaio del 2016. iniziò la pubblicazione dei libri illustrati che sostituirono le guide dei planeswalker. *The Art of Magic the Gathering: Zendikar *The Art of Magic the Gathering: Innistrad *The Art of Magic The Gathering: Kaladesh *The Art of Magic The Gathering: Amonkhet *The Art of Magic The Gathering: Ixalan *The Art of Magic The Gathering: Dominaria *The Art of Magic The Gathering: Ravnica Romanzi del Paradigma 3+1 Dal 2019 la storia torna nuovamente a essere narrata attraverso i libri seguendo le espansioni del Paradigma 3+1; il primo è stato tradotto in italiano dalla Rizzoli: *La Guerra della Scintilla: Ravnica *Magic: The Gathering: Rise of the Gatewatch *War of the Spark: Forsaken Categoria:Magic The Gathering Wiki